boy meets world oneshot
by sea-sand-stars
Summary: Jennifer is trying to win over Shawn, but will Cory prevail and win him back? R


"How did you know I was here?" Shawn's voice cracked as he said this. His hands were gripping the pool stick with anxiety. Jennifer motions to her cell phone and says, "I got an anonymous tip on my cell phone." Cory, who was behind Shawn was confused at her sentence. He cut in and stated, "But from who nobody else knew we were here except," he then gasped while putting emphasis on the next word he says. "Topanga." Then from behind the curtain that was separating the group from everyone else at Chubbies, Topanga appeared. She spoke up by saying, "Yes, it was I who made the call." Shawn and Cory were both dumbfounded. Jennifer was just trying to figure out why she couldn't have Shawn wrapped around her finger. "But why?" said Cory. Topanga stood her ground, replying with, "It's time she knew." She then averted her attention to the tall blond to her left. "That's right Jennifer. Cory and Shawn have kept their relationship alive despite your evil attempt to keep them apart. Because at the end Jennifer, true friendship is stronger than the lure of a cheap kiss." Jennifer wasn't paying any attention to Topanga. Topanga grew impatient so she shouted, "HEY," That got her attention finally. "I'm talking to you up there," she added. Jennifer turned around and tried to talk Shawn to understand it clearer, since Topanga didn't seem to take affect on her. "So, even though you swore you wouldn't, you've been sneaking behind my back to see...HIM." Cory thought to himself, 'I have a name you know.' Shawn guiltily shook his head yes. "Yes I have." he added. Jennifer gave up and stated, "Okay, I don't have time for this. I'm giving you an ultimatum. It's either him or it's," she then reached forward and cupped the back of his head, pulling him towards her. She kissed Shawn with a fake, dull, passionate kiss. Once they parted, Jennifer added on to her sentence with, "me." Shawn stood there for a split second before playfully turned to Cory and asked, "Okay, what do you got?" Cory crossed his arms and weakly said, "I can't top that." He then started to move over to Topanga. Shawn sighed, sat the pool stick down and boldly said, "Wait, wait wait hold on." He was going to say something to Jennifer but he averted his attention to Cory. Cory dropped his arms and whirled around. "No, no Shawn, I'm gonna give you what I've got," he said. Topanga grabbed his arm before he could move any farther. "Cory, what are you planning to do?" she asked. Cory gently pulled his arm out of her grip, replying with, "I'm planning to show Shawn what's what." Shawn tilted his head to the side, confused at what Cory was getting at. Cory bravely waltzed his way back to Shawn and smiled. Suddenly, Shawn saw Cory's hands go for his face. Cory held Shawn's face gently in his hands, but with force. Shawn held his hands up while trying to reason with Cory, since he knew what he was going to do. "Look, Cor," Cory's lips crashed down onto Shawn's before he could say anything else. Jennifer and Topanga threw their hands to their mouths in synchronization. Cory quickly pulled away, but slowly. Shawn was in utter shock. "I'm sorry," said Cory. Shawn ran a hand over Cory's head before saying, "Don't be." Cory smiled and nodded his head. Shawn moved his hand down to Cory's neck, and shoved his face into Cory's. It was a true passionate kiss for both of them. Shawn has never kissed anyone like this ever before in his life. Topanga, who was still holding her mouth, decided to give up. She slowly lowered her hand down to the side showing her surrender. Jennifer flailed her arms and screamed. "Oh, my, GOD!" Shawn decided to freak her out some more, so he slipped his tongue into Cory's mouth. Cory didn't protest. He just went with it. Shawn explored Cory's mouth for a few seconds before pulling away. While wiping spit off his lips, Jennifer ran off screaming. Everyone's attention turned to the curtain that was keeping them separated from what was going on. "See," Cory said. "now we won't had to worry about that hissy Jennifer anymore." Shawn threw his arm around Cory, showing that he was proud of his best friend for sticking up for him. It probably wasn't the best solution but it worked. "Yeah, I could care less about that girl." Shawn beamed with glee. It didn't last long though. His shoulders sunk down with dread. "What if she tells people at school?" Shawn asked. Topanga gave him a hug and replied with, "I think she was in to big of shock to tell anyone." They all smiled and gave each other hugs. Cory clapped his hands together and said, "Well gang, things are finally back to normal." Shawn smiled, gleaming all over the room. "So," said Shawn. "what do you wanna do?" Cory weakly smiled and said, "Umm I don't know...see you at school?" Shawn smiled. "Yeah, see you at school." They both split their ways and went home. Topanga pointed at Shawn, then at Cory. 'umm,' she said to herself. 'oh who cares? their Cory and Shawn.' Topanga clapped her hands together, kind of understanding what happened, and vowing not to tell a soul.


End file.
